Operation Bomb
by Demon Angel of Death
Summary: The Sound village is planning on using the Orb of the Sea on Leaf. Can the Leaf ninja stop them?


Screaming.

Dark figures running.

Blood.

"Sakura! Sakura get up!"

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke leaning over me. His black eyes danced with fear.

"Sasuke?" I whispered weakly.

The fear in his eyes decrease, but only just. An explosion sounded behind us and he throw

himself over me. A cry off pain escaped his lips. I felt something warm pool around my thigh.

Blood. Sasuke's blood was pooling on my thigh. The explosion had sent pieces of metal flying

everywhere. And Sasuke had taken a hit for me.

"Oh God Sasuke! You're hit!" I cried

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine." He rolled off of me, got up, and pulled me to my feet.

In front of me was the one of the bloodiest battles I have ever had to face. My teammates lined

the field, fighting the Sound Ninja.

"Sasuke how bad off are the others?"

"Lee's down, Naruto is hurt but is still fighting, Hinata is with Ino, and Tenten and Neji are

working their way down." Sasuke informed me

"Has the bomb been set off yet?" I asked

He shook his head. My throat became tight. This was the whole reason for the fighting right

now. We, the Leaf Village, were trying to set a bomb of in the Sound Village head quarters. This would

in turn get rid of their secret weapon, The Orb of the Sea. Without the Orb the Sound Village would be

powerless.

"Has anyone been able to get near enough to set it off?" I asked desperately

"The only people close enough to the bomb are us." He replied

I looked away from him, "Are any of the bomb squad going to be able to get there in time?"

"I'm afraid not Sakura."

My eyes swam with tear as I looked back at him. "Sasuke, I love you and I am so sorry."

His face had a confused look on it as I reached up behind him and knocked him out. Bending

down I lightly kissed his lips. A single tear fell from my eyes as I stood and ran for the head quarters.

Sasuke's point of view:

When I awoke Sakura was no where to be seen. I hoped that she had ran towards the battle

field below, but that was not the case. She had ran towards the head quarters. She was going to set off

the bomb inside it and possibly kill herself. I couldn't let her do that. I had already lost her once when I

went with Orochimaru, I would not lose her again. I got to my feet and began to run towards the head

quarters, praying I wouldn't be to late.

Sakura's point of view

My breath was coming in short burst as I reached the room where I was to set off the bomb. A

small sob escaped my lips as I stepped into the room. I knew I wasn't making it back to the village

alive. I knew they would find my body under the burned rafters, burnt to a crisp by the flames. I knew

I would never see my friends again. I would be breaking Lady Tsunade's heart. She had been like a

mother to me since mine died with my father in a fight with the Sound Village. I also knew I would

never see my Sasuke again.

Tears began to roll down my face as I thought of how this would kill him inside. Waking up to

find I had killed myself to complete the mission. I could see the look of sadness on his face. How he

would look at my dead body. How he would fall to his knees and demand Naruto to stop fooling with

him. How Naruto would tell him he wasn't pulling a joke. And how Sasuke would probably believe

him and sit there in grief.

I took one last deep breath and pulled out a kunai. Acting quickly,I cut the wire that would

set off the bomb.

"Sasuke," I whispered quietly, "forgive me."

The bomb went off then. I was blown backward against the wall behind me. My head hit the

wall, and then my whole world went black.

Sasuke's point of view

I ran into the burning head quarters screaming her name over and over again. I ran into the room

where the bomb was to be set off and there she was. Sakura was laying face down on the floor next to a

wall. She looked dead, but I wouldn't think of that now, I couldn't. Dead or alive I wasn't leaving my

Sakura there.

I scooped Sakura up in my arms and ran out of the head quarters. As soon as I was at the safety

camp grounds I dropped to the ground and held Sakura to my chest.

"Sakura, please wake up. Please." No answer.

"Sakura wake up! Wake up please!"

I placed my head on her chest as sobs began to rack my body. I then heard a soft moan and a

gentle hand touched my face. Pulling my head back I looked into those green eyes I fell in love with.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked weakly

"Tons." I whispered to her. Then I bent down and kissed her.

This was my first time trying this out. I hope you liked it. :) Thank you for reading this! ;)


End file.
